Halo 4: Fireteam Crimson
by James S-310
Summary: Here's my take of my own Crimson team, watch their adventures on the planet Requiem as they take on impossible odds against the Covenant and the Prometheans while their simple mission tunrs out to become a mission to prevent the destruction of mankind once again. (Yes, it takes place during Spartan Ops) Story's better than the summary. Please R&R *thumbs up* :)
1. Welcome to Crimson

**Halo 4: Fireteam Crimson**

It's been four years since the Human-Covenant war. But yet humanity faced a new threat that was discovered six months ago by the UNSC's best ship: The UNSC Infinity. Now this ship has been tasked with the mission to eliminate certain Covenant forces that returned to the planet discovered by Infinity: Requiem.

For the success of the mission, the UNSC authorized the re-use of the SPARTAN IV Program, now many teams are being instructed to board the Pelicans on Earth and get to the Infinity. These teams assigned to the Infinity are Fireteams Lancer, Switchback, Ivy, Castle, Kodiak, Apex, Mountain, Shadow, Domino, Sword, Tower, Horse, Forest, Majestic and Crimson.

Inside the Infinity, many Pelicans landed on the docking bay, each brining their own Spartan Fireteams. And this story centers on the crew of the Pelican that had a Red Spider symbol…this is the Fireteam Crimson. Unlike the other teams that have members of four or five, Crimson consist of only three Spartans:

James-310: The leader of the team. He has short black hair, dark eyes, light skin and a slight scar beneath the right eye, his specializations consist of being a high skilled Sniper and Shocktrooper besides leading the squad.

Sam-140: The pilot of the team, she may be the youngest of the group but that doesn't mean she's not ready for battle. She has brown hair of medium size, she has blue eyes and bright skin. Her intelligence and experience on foreign technology made her the second in command of the team.

Gregory-655: The infiltration expert of the team. He has short dark hair, dark eyes, a small beard beneath the jaw and dark skin. He runs the Recon missions and he's been considered a real grenade man in every battle simulation.

When the three members of Crimson exited the Pelican, they contemplated the inside of the biggest ship of the human fleet.

-"Hmm, it's good to be back." Gregory affirmed.

-"Yeah, what's been now, almost ten months since we left this place?" Sam added.

-"It's been eight, actually." James said.

-"And still, you weren't able to get the Master Chief's autograph when he was on board." Greg said.

-"I missed my shot, I will get an autograph from the legendary 117 and I'll show it on your face." James said.

-"You're such a geek sometimes, James." Sam joked.

-"Watch it, sis. I'm your Superior." James joked back and Sam only chuckled.

-"All right, Crimson. Form up, we'll wait for instructions." James ordered.

Soon Sam noticed a woman approaching them and she immediately recognize her.

-"Guys! That's Commander Sarah Palmer!" Sam whispered.

-"What? You mean THE Commander Palmer?" James whispered back.

-"Wow…And I just had to shave my hair today." Gregory applied.

-"Knock it off, Greg." James whispered and gave Greg a light punch in his arm. Soon Palmer was in front of them.

-"Fireteam Crimson, commander on deck!" James yelled and then he and his team performed a military salute.

-"At ease, Spartans." Palmer ordered.

-"Huh, it's good to see some Spartans still take thing seriously. Unlike Fireteam Majestic…you made a very good introduction to yourselves. I expect you will keep impressing me on the battlefield…follow the other teams to the S-deck. Your order will be given briefly." Palmer ordered.

-"Yes, ma'am!" All the Spartans from Crimson said. When Palmer left, Crimson proceeded to their destination.

-"Cool! First day on the Infinity and we receive a flattery." Greg commented.

-"Of course, with my leadership, why not?" James affirmed.

-"Oh, you're a knucklehead." Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

When they reached the S-deck. Every Spartan was already being armored up and Crimson wouldn't stay out of it.

-"Okay, Crimson. Get ready for the party." James said so he and his team were ready. Greg's armor was a full Pioneer armor with GV-09 Locking forearms and Recruit Legs while his visor was black. His colors are black with yellow stripes.

Sam's armor was an Aviator helmet, Recon Chest armor, EVA shoulders, Outer-Plated Forearms, XG-89 Narrow and her visor silver. Her colors are brown with cyan stripes.

James' armor was a Recruit helmet, Aviator Chest Armor, Air Assault shoulders, XV-27 Shifting Forearms, LG-50 Bulk legs and his visor blue. His colors are red with blue stripes. As they were armoring up, Commander Palmer gave her speech:

-"Ladies and… other Spartans, listen up! Your new workplace is a planet first discovered by humanity six months ago called Requiem. Some of the old hands here know what you're in for. The rest of you… you're due for an education. The eggheads upstairs wants to set up research bases. But before they can do that, we need to fend off some Covenant squatters. The Covies… they believe that this is the home of one of their gods. The way I see it? If those freaks want to meet god, it's our duty to help them along!" Commander Palmer said and soon Crimson was already armored up.

-"Well said, commander." Greg said about the commander's speech.

-"Okay, Crimson, get on the Pelican. We have some Covie heads to knock." James ordered.

-"We're right behind ya, boss." Sam replied.

When the Infinity arrived to Requiem, they found an entire Covenant fleet surrounding the planet's orbit. Soon many Pelicans descended from the bays of the Infinity.

_-"This is Crimson-One, we're entering Requiem's Atmosphere, descend on five secs and…got it! We're in hang on." _The pilot of the Pelican informed.

-"Hold your helmets, Crimson. This is gonna get loud!" James yelled as the Pelican descended into Requiem.

When they entered the atmosphere of the planet. They could see the inside of Requiem through the Pelican's windows.

-"A whole metallic planet and its interior looks like a desert. How can that be?" Sam asked.

-"You're the tech expert, you tell me." Greg said and soon the Pelican started to land on the designated LZ.

-"Get weapons, Crimson. We have 15 seconds before the land." James said as he grabbed his trusty Assault Rifle and Magnum, a pair of Frag grenades. Also he was checking his latest armor upgrade. The Thurster Pack.

Greg armed himself with a DMR, a Magnum and a pair of Frag grenades.

Finally Sam armed herself with only a Magnum, a pair of frag grenades and placed a jetpack on her back.

-"Only a pistol?" Greg asked.

-"Yup." Sam said.

-"You're gonna need something with more power, you know?" James suggested.

-"Fifty credits that I can finish the mission while just using this. What do you say, Big Daddy?" Sam said.

-"Get ready to lose your salary, little girl." James said as he chuckled and Greg was trying to hold a laughter.

-"Don't even…" Sam threatened Greg.

-"Okay, Crimson. Let's go!" James ordered as his team exited the Pelican.

**To be continued…**


	2. Landing on the Land Grab

**Chapter 2: Landing on the Land Grab**

As soon as Crimson set their boots on the ground, the found themselves in a desert that leaded to a great canyon. Fortunately the LZ was fully resupply not only with weapons and ammo, but also with vehicles like Warthogs or Mongooses.

-"Okay…listen up, Crimson. I just received the orders from Spartan Jared Miller, our mission's to eliminate all enemy forces around the canyon and destroy three generators. This is an easy task Crimson, so it shouldn't take us long." James instructed his team.

-"Any details of what are we facing, sir?" Sam asked but James only turned his sight at Greg.

-"The Recon drones didn't recovered much, all we know is that they have the standard infantry, many Lizards and a few Generals. Last thing we got was they have heavy weaponry and mobile power. I could've gather some more but the drone was shutdown." Greg informed.

-"Then that means we got snipers on the game…I recommend fast movement to proceed, sir." Sam suggested.

-"Recommendation accepted, Sam. Everyone, on the Warthog." James said as he entered the driver's seat.

-"I call shotgun!" Sam exclaimed as she seated on the passenger's seat.

-"In position!" Greg said as he got on the Hog's turret. Soon James hit the metal and drove into the way of the canyon, as soon as they turned the corner they spotted three Grunt Squads.

-"Enemy contacts! Weapons hot!" James ordered and while he drove the Warthog on circles surrounding the enemy, Sam and Greg took out any Grunt they had.

-"Greg, on your six!" James yelled.

-"Got it!" Greg said as he turned the turret around and shot at the Grunt that tried to shot him with a Needler.

-"Cover me, I'm reloading!" Sam exclaimed as she searched for a new Mag ofor her pistol.

-"Covering!" James said and while he used his right arm to keep the Hog steady, he grabbed his Magnum with his left arm and shot two Grunts in the head. Then Sam noticed a fuel barrel standing near a Shade turret and she took the shot at it, making the Shade blow away.

-"Ha! That'll…Whoa! EMP charge!" Sam exclaimed when she spotted a Grunt holding its Plasma Pistol's trigger until it made an EMP charge and blasted it away and it hit Crimson's warthog. Then the vehicle stopped moving and it wasn't working.

-"C'mon! Work, damn it!" James exclaimed while he tried to restart the Warthog but then he saw Three Elites running to their position and they threw Plasma grenades.

-"CRIMSON. OUT!" James yelled so the three Spartans jumped out of the Hog before it exploded by the grenades. Then James used his Thurster Pack to get faster to one of the Elites and tackled it to the ground and stabbed his knife in its jaw.

Before the other Two Elites could do anything, they received a strong hit and their shields failed, soon their vision turned black when they felt a sharp pain on their heads, meaning Sam and Greg shot at them in the head. The remaining Grunts saw in horror how their leaders were down and they proceeded to run away but they all fell when Greg used his DMR and blew their faces away.

-"Headshot. I'm such a pro." Greg said showing off.

-"I did one too." Sam said.

-"But mines are better." Greg said.

-"One of these days, Greg…you're gonna regret to be such an egotistical guy." James said.

-"What now?" Sam asked.

-"We need to keep moving." Greg said.

-"And I know how. Sam, can you pilot a Wraith?" James asked when he spotted a Wraith.

-"Sure thing, sir." Sam responded and she ran into the Covenant tank's cabin.

-"Good think I was train to interact with enemy technology." Sam thought to herself as she started the Wraith.

-"Okay, I'll go on the turret. Greg, you climb on the back of the tank and keep an eye out for any snipers." James ordered.

-"Yes, sir." Greg said.

A minute later, Crimson reached the end of the canyon and spotted a battalion of the Covenant, needless to say that there were six snipers on both sides of the canyon flanking Crimson. Sam drove the Wraith slowly into the enemy camp to pretending they're a Covie squad returning from patrolling, but since James was on the turret position, he could be sighted so James kept his head down until they were near the exact position to attack.

-"Okay, time to work. You ready, Sam?" James asked.

-_"Ready."_ Sam said through the comms channel.

-"Greg. Coordinates." James ordered so Greg looked over at the enemy camp.

-"Fifteen meters, elevation of 80 degrees." Greg said.

-_"I'm on it!" _Sam said and she fired away the blast of the Wraith, hitting a good squad of Grunts and Jackals.

-"GO LOUD!" James said as he got back on firing position and started to shoot at the Elites he found.

While Sam and James were using the tank's firepower. Greg used the element of surprise as he was still hanging from the back of the Wraith, using his DMR he shot out many Grunts and Jackals. Then he saw two missed shots near his team's position, the shots of a Beam Rifle meaning the snipers are flanking them.

-"James, Three o' clock!" Greg warned and James looked at his right and ducked before the sniper shot hit his head. Then he went back to firing position again and shot out the sniper.

-"Nicely done, Greg. Boots on the ground and flank the other snipers. We'll be the diversion." James said.

-"Understood, sir." Greg said and he ran into the darkest part of the canyon so he wouldn't be sighted. Then while the Jackal snipers were trying to shoot at the rogue Wraith. Greg took the opportunity to take 'em all down.

_-"Phantom inbound!"_ Sam warned through comms.

-"Drop pods incoming!" Greg warned too.

-"Get ready for a massive kick ass, Crimson!" James said and then two packs of Hunters landed and they were aiming at the Wraith.

-"Hey Sam." James said.

-_"Yes, sir?"_ Sam asked waiting for an instruction.

-"Looks like the Covies want their tank back, what do you say we give it back to them?" James suggested.

-_"Let's do it, with a plus if that's okay sir."_ Sam said.

-"Of course." James said so he exited the turret position to be just standing on top of the tank. Sam used the Wraith's boost to get closer to the Hunters and she opened the pilot cabin and threw her frag grenades inside as the tank was still moving. Soon both Spartans jumped out of the Wraith as it got close to the Hunters, just before the big creatures were loading up their plasma blasts the Wraith exploded taking both Hunters out.

-"Yes!" Sam exclaimed and she made a fist-bump with her leader.

-"Guys, I need assistance!" Greg said. Then both Spartans ran to their teammate's position and covered him.

-"About time, fire in the hole!" Greg exclaimed as he threw a grenade near five Grunts.

-"Good throw." Sam exclaimed and she used her jetpack and flied above three Jackals and threw a grenade near them, the Jackals didn't have time to react and they flew away because of the explosion, when she landed she shot two Jackals on their heads.

-"Keep pushing, Crimson!" James said as he was firing his Assault Rifle at two Elite Generals, one of them was evading James' shots so he took the advantage to rush against the Spartan when he was reloading but James hit him with the back of his weapon making the Elite's shields to get down. Then James fired his automated weapon and successfully killing the Elite. But the other one had a powerful weapon, it was a Fuel Rod Cannon. And the Elite was aiming at Sam who finished assassinating a Grunt.

-"Look out!" James yelled and he used his Thurster Pack and tackled Sam out of the firing line of the Rod Cannon.

-"Nice safe, sir." Sam said.

-"Thanks, but we need to finish this now." James said as he stood up and help Sam up.

Greg was shooting at the Elite with his DMR but its shields were protecting it.

Soon the three Spartans manage to kill the Elite by shooting it until it fell down.

-"Enemy reinforcements." James said as a Phantom brought four more Hunters. James loaded his Assault Rifle but he received a transmission from Infinity.

_-"James, this is Commander Palmer. I believe you and your team could use some toys?" _Palmer said.

-"We would really appreciate it, Commander." James said.

-_"Received. Dalton! Crimson could use some resupply." _Commander Palmer said.

-_"That can be arranged, Commander." _Spartan Dalton said and then three drop pods full of Rocket Launchers.

-"Crimson, get the launchers!" Greg said and soon they got the Launchers and shot everything they got at the Hunters. Once the monsters were down Crimson had one last objective before going home.

-"All right Crimson, let's find those generators." James said.

-"I already took care of them, sir." Greg said and he pressed a detonator and soon the generator that was at the end of the canyon blew up, and two more explosions appeared through the way Crimson came from.

-"No need to thank me." Greg said and James only gave him a thumbs up.

-"Infinity, this is Spartan James-310 from Fireteam Crimson. The generators have been disabled and the enemy forces neutralized." James informed.

-_"Well done, Crimson. I'll inform Commander Palmer." _ Spartan Miller said.

-_"Commander, Crimson completed their mission." _Miller informed.

-_"Already?"_ Palmer said surprised and all the Spartans of Crimson had a small grin beneath their helmets.

_-"Very well. Dalton, Get Crimson a ride home." _Palmer ordered.

-_"You go it, Commander." _Dalton said.

-"Okay Crimson, let's get back to the LZ." James said and then Sam noticed something moving behind James and Greg.

-"WATCH OUT!" Sam yelled as she tackled her teammates, then she turned around and her pistol was cut in half, then an Elite Zealot appeared in front of her but before he could raise its Energy Sword, Greg punched the Elite on the face and James kicked it to the ground and finally stabbed his knife in the Elite's left eye, killing it.

-"That was close. Thanks for the save, Sam." Greg said.

-"No problem, but this is a problem." Sam said as she looked at her sliced pistol.

-"Well, you lost the weapon so…" James said teasing her.

-"Don't say it…" Sam warned.

-"…Looks like you owe me 50 credits." James said.

-"He said it." Greg applied and Sam gave him a small punch in his back.

-"Well, we can get something from this guy." James said as he was looking for anything useful from the Elite's corpse. He found what it looked like the active cammo device.

-"Greg, take this it might come in handy." James said as he gave Greg his new armor ability.

-"Much Appreciate, sir." Greg said. Then James found a Plasma Pistol and a Storm Rifle.

-"Hey Sam, You might want these." James said as he handed the weapons to Sam.

-"Cool! Thanks, boss." Sam said. And James finally found one last thing.

-"Hehe, this is for me!" James said as he got himself the Energy Sword.

-"Showoff." Greg said.

-"Look who's talking." James said and then he saw something near the Elite's corpse it was like two silver cubes with an orange light from its corners.

When the Pelican arrived to the LZ, Crimson team retreaded and went back into the Infinity. Then James gave Sam the cubes he found.

-"I want you to find what you can about that." James ordered.

-"Yes sir." Sam said and then the Pelican landed on the Infinity.

**To be continued…**


	3. Through Sniper alley

**Chapter 3: Through Sniper alley**

Crimson's next mission was to discover a secret Covenant activity on the place many Spartans called _Sniper Alley. _As soon as Fireteam Crimson reached the beginning point, they loaded their weapons.

-"All right, Crimson. Our mission's today is to discover what the Covenant are up to here. This may be a little tougher since Infinity's Intel discovered that the Covies have this place well protected." James ordered to the team.

-"Orders to proceed, sir?" Greg asked and his leader only looked up in front to the direction of their objective.

-"Since you're the Recon Expert, you'll take the point and try to find anything you can about what those freaks are doing. Sam and I will cover you from mid distance." Then Greg nodded and used his new Active Cammo and sneaked through the Covies, James and Sam were only a few steps of distance from him but on higher ground of the structures and always keeping their heads down. James made the halt sign and then he and Sam proceeded slower.

-"Just keep moving, we don't wanna caught the attention. Stay frosty."

Sam took only a four seconds to watch the environment around her.

-"Greg, what do you see?" Greg stopped his tracks into what it looked like an important point of the whole road. The rest of the way was blocked by what it looked like a great shield, to make his report he'll have to whisper so no one will hear him.

-"Not much, Sam. Everything here's locked up, the path's blocked by some sort of shield." Following his teammate's report. James used his visor's zoom to look at the shield.

-"Copy that. The infantry?" Then Greg looked at the enemies on the field.

-"Same ol'. High number of midgets, eight shielded freaks approximately…and three Ultras." Soon a Grunt was having some sort of problem with its Plasma Pistol and suddenly it blasted an EMP blast and it hit on Greg's leg, making his active cammo fail momentarily. An Elite made a sound that none of the three Spartans understood but it sounded as an attack order. Before the Elite could do something, James and Sam jumped from the structure's high ground.

-"Contact!" James fired his Assault Rifle and eliminated the Elite's shields and proceeded to punch him so hard that it snapped its neck. Then all the enemies in the area started to attack. Sam kicked one of the Jackals down and shot at it with the Plasma Pistol James gave her on the last mission. She managed to create an automated battery for both her Plasma Pistol and her Storm Rifle so the energy would never end. But it would take only two minutes to cool the system and reload the energy.

-"Stay together, Crimson! Don't spray and pray, select your shots!" James ordered and there were only a squad of Grunts and one Elite. Sam noticed something that looked like a console for the shield.

-"James, I think I found the way to bypass the shield. I would accept any cover." James looked into the direction Sam was pointing.

-"Acknowledged. Greg, we'll protect the lady while she finds us a ticket out of this dead end. Follow my lead." Greg nodded while he was reloading his DMR. Sam managed to run into the console's location.

-"I've reached the device, cover me." Hearing their teammate request, James and Greg stood behind Sam while she was trying to find the code to low the shields. The Covies knew what they were up to so they tried to flank all sides, The Elite tried to run and punch the Spartans away but Greg kicked it away knocking it out.

-"Sam…make it quick!" hearing Greg's opinion, Sam was trying to find the code. The Covies really wanted to keep this shield up.

-"Come on…com on…come on!" She tried to keep figuring out, James threw a grenade near the remaining Grunts and made them blow away. Only the Elite was left but Sam finally found what she was looking for.

-"There! Finally got it!" Soon the shield was down and before Crimson could go into the next target they heard a roaring, the Elite regain consciousness and James looked at it.

-"One more!" Then Crimson fired their weapons at the same time and all of their shots hit on the Elite. It was dead within seconds.

-"Ha!" Greg exclaimed and then Crimson headed for the next area.

James noticed that to proceed to the exit of the structure, another shield must be taken down.

-"All right, same drill as before." This time they didn't use the stealth element but engaged the enemy as a distraction so Sam can reach the other console. Greg took cover and armed three frag grenades.

-"Chew on this!" He threw the grenades near the Jackals attacking him. The shielded freaks blew away and one of them collided with a Grunt. James kept shooting his Assault Rifle killing any Grunt or Elite that was coming near his position.

-"How we doin', Sam?" Sam took less time on de-activating the shield, she supposed that the code that de-activated the last shield would work with the current one…she was right.

-"Got it!" James nodded at his teammate's news and proceeded to help Greg take down the remaining enemies.

-"Thanks for the assist." James bumped fists with Greg.

-"Anytime, brother." Then the exit of the structure was cleared so Crimson only had to cross that path, but before doing so. Three Jackal Snipers came on sight.

-"Snipers! Crimson, get to cover!" James ordered and he evaded one shot from one of them. Greg loaded his DMR once again.

-"I got this!" Greg shot three shots and all of 'em landed on the snipers' skull. When they continued their way, James took a glance back at the road behind them.

-"I wonder what was so important for the Covenant to guard with a whole barricade?" Greg came to think of his leader's commentary.

-"Guarding some gear maybe…" Sam agreed with Greg's supposition but what would be the use of that gear? Then she received a transmission from Spartan Miller about the Covies' gear.

_-"They're siphoning power from the structure." _

-"That makes some sense." Sam commented and then Miller gave her and her team their new objective. James looked at the direction of their destination.

-"Okay, let's finish this Crimson!" Sam and Greg nodded and eliminated all the enemies they found in their way, soon they reached their respective target. Then Miller gave his report.

_-"Commander Palmer, Crimson's reached the target." _

_-"Once again, Spartans do in 24 minutes what Marines can't do in 24 hours. Dalton, I need a decent-sized explosive launched from Infinity on Crimsons mark."_

_-"I can arrange that, Commander."_

Crimson kept fighting the enemies that were guarding the gear that took the power from the structure, then a Phantom approached.

-"Phantom inbound!" Sam warned and Crimson took cover behind rocks. Sam looked at the Phantom delivering more enemy troops.

-"We're so close, we have to keep up!" James and Greg nodded, then Greg threw a Plasma grenade that stuck in a Grunt's foot. Soon it blew up and took half of the squad with it. There were only a few Grunts and Jackals left, alongside a Zealot Elite. The Elite stood forward and ignited its Energy Sword, James made a glare at it and stood in front of his team.

-"Sam, Greg…take care of the generator. I'll take care of this guy." The rest of Crimson nodded and ran into the generator ready to face the remaining Grunts and Jackals. James placed his Assault Rifle in his back and used his latest weapon he acquired…his own Energy Sword.

-"All right, lizard. Let's see what you got." The Elite roared at Crimson's leader and both of them collided their energy blades.

Meanwhile, Sam was sending the generator's location to Dalton so he could destroy it and Greg evaded an EMP blast.

-"Are we done yet?" Greg said while he shot at a Grunt that was trying to escape.

-"Yeah, this place's gonna blow up you better move your ass!" Sam ran away from the Generator.

-"Hey! Wait for me!" Greg yelled following her.

Meanwhile, James was blocking the constant slices from the Elite so when the Elite was about to make another attempt to slice, James ducked and made a roll to stand behind his opponent and stabbed his blade into the Elite's back.

-"Game…" Then he pulled his sword out and kicked the Zealot into the ground.

-"…Over." James finished and placed his Energy Sword back on his left lap. Then he saw his team running in his direction.

-"How did it go? Did you…" But Sam shut him up by dragging him with her.

-"Less talk, more cover!" Crimson threw themselves into the ground as Dalton's air attack succeeded.

-"Well done, Crimson." James said while he and his team were getting up. Greg placed his DMR back on his back.

-"Yeah, I can do this all day." While Sam was clearing the dust out of her armor.

-"Let's just go home." Then James called for extraction. Their mission was a success, but the next one would bring a new kind of enemy.

**To be continued…**


End file.
